Nube
by NiddyDragonBreath
Summary: Normalmente, las nubes otorgadas a los nuevos ángeles eran seguras y fiables. Pero los errores existían. AU!, Demon!Akashi x Angel!Kuroko, Yaoi, lime.


_¡Hey! ¿Qué tal estáis? Aquí les traigo otro One-Shot. Quería hacerlo lemon, pero me lo reservaré para cuando tenga más inspiración, jaja. Sinceramente, no sé como me ha salido este fanfic, así que lo siento de antemano por los errores sintácticos o de otro tipo que pueda haber._

**· Disclaimer. **Kuroko no Basuke no es mío, si no de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**· Advertencias. **AU!, temática homosexual (yaoi), fumadas varias y podría ser que algo de lime (si puede llegar a ser considerado como tal).

**· Paring. **Demon!Akashi x Angel!Kuroko, AkaKuro.

* * *

Kuroko estaba asustado. Muy asustado. Se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía y que distaba mucho de ser el Cielo. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado hasta aquel sitio? Intentó recordar todo lo que había hecho aquel día, pero le dolía la cabeza demasiado como para poder procesar alguna cosa, así que se dedicó a quedarse quieto entre algo que parecía ser —por la descripción que su amigo Ogiwara, _amablemente_, le había gritado al oído—, hierba. La hierba era algo que sólo crecía en el Mundo Humano, así que atando cabos, llegó a la conclusión de que había caído en la Tierra. Pero... ¿cómo?

Aún no podía recordar nada, y eso le frustraba. Pero la verdad es que una parte de él estaba emocionado. Siempre había querido bajar al Mundo Humano, era un sueño que había surgido desde que había oído hablar de él a su amigo Ogiwara. Él era un ángel nuevo, había nacido hacía unas cuantas semanas, pero Ogiwara ya tenía cierta experiencia y no dejaba de contarle cosas sobre lo "maravilloso que era la Tierra". Y ciertamente, tenía que darle la razón al ángel de pelo castaño.

El color de esa hierba era precioso, lleno de vida. También podía observar a lo lejos algo parecido a acumulaciones masivas de tierra por donde el astro rey, el Sol, se ocultaba para dar paso a su hermana, la Luna. Los rayos de Sol iban desapareciendo poco a poco, y los pocos que aún perduraban, coloreaban el paisaje ante sus ojos de un color naranja precioso. Los jóvenes ojos del ángel solo podían maravillarse ante tan increíble espectáculo, realmente el Mundo Humano era la belleza hecha realidad.

No quiso moverse de su sitio hasta que la Luna se posó, desafiante, en el oscuro y estrellado cielo. Entonces, salió de su trance. Debía volver al Cielo, pero no sabía como. ¡No sabía ni cómo había llegado hasta ahí! La única idea que se le pasó por la mente fue intentar comunicarse con algún ángel que hubiese bajado a la Tierra en una misión o que de casualidad también se encontrase allí, pero no sentía ninguna energía angelical cerca.

Suspirando, se puso de pie. Sus alas eran inútiles, frágiles y pequeñas, típicas de los ángeles nuevos, así que no podría desplazarse por el cielo. Si tan solo tuviese su nube para poder ir más rápido...

Una imagen se le cruzó por la mente por un segundo. Una imagen en la que se distinguía claramente como su nube, su fiel y cómoda nube, desaparecía bajo sus pies. Su siempre fría e inexpresiva cara reflejó una pequeña expresión de sorpresa. Así que por eso había acabado allí, su nube se había esfumado de repente. Pero aquellas nubes siempre estaban revisándose, cada dos semanas tenían que pasar un control exhaustivo y muy estricto. ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiese pasado aquello?

No pudo pensar demasiado sobre aquel tema, porque un aroma penetró sus fosas nasales violentamente. Era un olor picante, y a la vez dulzón. Un olor que, incomprensiblemente, aterrorizó al pequeño ángel. Se sentía... _acechado_. ¿Pertenecería a un humano aquél singular olor?

Una suave mano se deslizó desde su espalda hasta su abdomen. Otro cuerpo se le pegó en su dorso y un aliento demasiado caliente acarició su oreja derecha. Su cuerpo se paralizó.

—Mm... ¿Qué hace un pequeño e inocente angelito en el Mundo Humano?~ —era una voz profunda, sedosa e inexplicablemente oscura.

Kuroko sintió unos labios acariciando la piel de su cuello. El posterior calor y cosquilleo que le dejó fue el catalizador para empujar a aquel ser que estaba invadiendo descaradamente su espacio personal. El pequeño ángel observó al otro ser.

Tenía el pelo rojo, largo y revuelto. Sus ojos eran uno de cada color, el izquierdo amarillo y el derecho rojo como su cabello. La esclerótica era negra como la noche, y el contraste entre los irises hacían de sus ojos algo bastante insólito y aterrador. Era un poco más alto que él, y por la poca ropa que llevaba, más robusto, pero sin exagerar. Poseía una piel igual de blanca que la suya, pero a sus ojos parecía diferente, pero no sabría explicar porqué. Lo más destacable de aquella criatura eran una especie de protuberancias duras y retorcidas que salían directamente desde su cabeza, y una prolongación larga y negra que se asomaba por detrás de sus piernas.

Algo le decía que el hombre parado frente a él no era humano, pero tampoco sabía qué o cómo era un humano. Se sentía confundido.

Una sonrisa que se le antojó poco inocente atravesó la perfecta cara del pelirrojo, dejado ver unos caninos visiblemente desarrollados. Sus ojos relampaguearon con un brillo que no supo identificar —estaba oscuro al ser de noche— y otra vez estuvo cerca de él, pero esta vez cara a cara. Estaban tan cerca que sus labios y los del otro ser estaban prácticamente en contacto. Unos pinchazos en sus brazos hizo que su atención se viera enfocada en estos. Las garras del pelirrojo estaban ligeramente clavadas en sus desnudas extremidades. No era doloroso, pero sí incómodo. Al haber girado la cabeza para ver la razón de aquella molestia, dejó la parte derecha de su cara a merced del otro, que no perdió el tiempo y acarició suavemente con su nariz la mejilla pálida del ángel.

Kuroko quiso separarse otra vez del chico de ojos dispares, pero al intentar moverse hacia atrás un ardiente dolor sacudió los brazos del más bajo. Sintió unas pequeñas gotas de lo que podía observar que era sangre caer por su piel y sintió unas garras enterradas en su carne. No pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor y que una solitaria lágrima se asomase por la comisura de su ojo derecho.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —susurró el pelirrojo, con un tono que si no pudo identificar demasiado bien, supo que no era bueno.

—¿Quién es usted? —se sorprendió por no haber tartamudeado. Se sentía intimidado.

—Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra.

Ahora el pequeño ángel pudo distinguir algo de diversión entre su voz. Quiso contestar, pero al abrir la boca algo caliente, _muy caliente_, impidió que pudiera hablar.

Sentía la lengua del más alto contra la suya, rozándose con fuerza y queriendo entrar muy profundo dentro de su boca. Kuroko quiso alejarse, pero una mano sorprendentemente fuerte lo impidió. Sentía su cavidad llena de saliva y la lengua del otro, que no dejaba de moverse contra la suya. Realmente no sabía que estaba pasando, pero algo en su interior dijo que estaba mal. La única protesta que podía realizar, sin embargo, era la de empujar con su propia lengua la del otro. Lo intentó, pero se dio cuenta de que aquello solo hacía que enfortecer el dominio que el otro músculo ejercía sobre el suyo. Respiró cuando se separó, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para descansar. La mordida juguetona que el otro le dio sobre el labio inferior empezó de nuevo otra supremacía del pelirrojo sobre él.

Era un contacto asfixiante de labios, lengua y dientes. Quiso cerrar su boca en otro intento para apartarse, pero la mano libre del otro hizo presión en sus mejillas, impidiéndole cerrar la mandíbula. Estaba mal, eso estaba mal, le decía su voz interior. Pero cuando aquel extraño ser mordió suavemente su lengua para luego acariciarla con la suya propia, un extraño cosquilleo le recorrió el vientre, que vino acompañado de un sonido que estaba seguro que él no había dado, aunque hubiese sonado con su voz. El otro también lo oyó, y se separó de él. No supo cuándo había cerrado los ojos hasta que el pelirrojo habló de nuevo con su voz oscura y sedosa.

—Eres un ángel muy lascivo... —una sonrisa mucho más grande que la primera que había visto surgió en la pálida cara del otro—. Te responderé a la pregunta... Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro. Me aseguraré de que lo grites toda la noche.

* * *

_Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, no olvidéis cometar, y si no os ha gustado, también. ¡Obvio que acepto críticas constructivas!_

_¡Besos!_


End file.
